


Incubus

by pmsmalltits



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Cum Play, Cum Swallowing, Cumshot, Demon, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Facial, Hypnosis, Magic, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmsmalltits/pseuds/pmsmalltits
Summary: A spawn from hell coerces a young princess.
Kudos: 71





	Incubus

Incubus

"The time is near." A low, inhuman voice reverberated off the cavern walls. "The fall of man is close at hand, and you will be the instruments of their demise." The lake of fire beyond the shores was bright, and illuminated the entire cavern, with the exception of the towering giant standing in the center of the lake. It appeared as a massive shadow with only two flames where it's eyes would be. It looked down upon the army of winged men and women lined up at the shores of the lake.

"You and your brothers and sisters will go into the realms of man and seek out royal blood, copulate, and create offspring. Your half mortal children will be the heralds of the end times, and will open the gates to this plane of fire. You have your quest. Remember, failure means mortality." The giant shadow recedes in the bubbling magma below, and as soon as it is gone, one by one, the demons on the ground disappear into portals.

\---

A storm rages outside, the sound of splashing water, clattering shutters, and the wind howling through the trees is only overshadowed by the large bang of an infrequent crash of thunder that wakes the princess just as she was beginning to fall asleep. She is turned away from the window watching the shadows flash against the far wall. At one point, she swears that she sees the silhouette of a man cast against the wall. She squeaks, holding her blankets tight.

"Hello?" She says, her heart pounding in her chest. For a moment it is silent, but shivers run down her spine when she receives a response.

"Hello, princess." She hears, coming from the window behind her. Lightning strikes again, and the light lingers long enough for her to clearly see the same shadow of the man. The girl lays motionless, frozen in fear, but she is able to let out a frightened stammer.

"Wha... Who are you?" She says with wide eyes, and her blanket helt tightly to her chest.

"My name?" He says as he starts to approach. He walks around the foot of the bed, and into the princess' vision. He is covered by a crimson cloak with a hood, but his face is clearly visible in the light from the candle beside her bed. Frightened as though she may be, his gentle smile gives off a calming tone.

"Why, my name is Illariel! I was just passing by, and noticed you were having trouble sleeping." He says.

"Ye... yeah the lightning is all loud." She says softly, looking him up and down. "What are you? Your skin is all grey and stuff." She points at him with a shaky finger.

"You probably won't believe me, but I'm actually a fairy! My people go to the homes of boys and girls like you and help them fall asleep." He approaches the princess slowly, and gently sits down on the side of her bed.

"Really? You don't look like any fairy I've heard of." She says, scooting to make room. "You're kinda big hehe." The princess giggles, beginning to feel at ease.

"That's right!" Says Illariel. "Your people changed the way that we look in drawings and stories so that we don't look so scary. But I can prove it to you!" He leans in, and as if telling a secret, whispers "I even have wings!" He leans back, and pretends to check to make sure nobody over heard him. "If you're a good girl, I might even show them to you!"

"Really?!" The princess bounces up and down, full of nervous energy. "That's so cool!"

"Mhmm!" Illariel closes his eyes and smiles, then reaches out his hand in the empty air. He snaps his fingers, and a small flash appears with a puff of smoke, and when the smoke clears, he's holding a cup of tea. He nonchalantly takes a sip, then looks back at the girl. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Umm... well how do you make me fall asleep?" She asks him quickly. "Cause I'm really tired and Papa is making me go to a meeting tomorrow and it'll be sooooo boring." The princess groans as she falls back onto the bed.

"Well, actually, it's this tea that I have." Illariel raises his eyebrow towards her mischeviously. "I put something in it that makes you feel really good, and just like when you play a lot, you get really tired and just fall asleep!" He snaps his other hand, and again a cup of tea pops into view. He reaches out to hand it to the princess, and she can see that the liquid almost appears to be faintly glowing. "Do you want some?"

"Woah it looks so cool." She sniffs it and gingerly takes a sip at the cup and rolls the liquid over her tongue. It's a very sweet taste that seems to tingle as it touches her tongue. It's very subtle, but she feels the tingle follow the liquid down as she swallows. However, the sensation fades away quickly.

"It doesn't work all that fast, I'm afraid, you might have to drink the whole cup if it's going to start working." Illariel says, motioning for her to drink more. She takes another sip before smiling.

"It tastes good!" The princess says, grinning as she takes a long drink of it. The tingling feeling flows all the way down her throat, and she sighs pleasureably as she feels it for a few moments in her stomach, but again, the feeling disappears away shortly after.

"Well? How do you feel?" Illariel asks.

"Ummm... normal?" She says with a soft giggle. "Like, it tingled for a second but nothing else."

"Hmm..." Illariel thinks for a few seconds. "It looks like you may not be affected as much by it. You're probably going to need a concentrated version of it..." Illariel looks back at the princess for a moment before shaking his head. "Oh, but I don't think you're ready for it."

"What do you mean? I can drink it I bet." The princess says, grinning as she scoots closer to him. " Cmon show me!"

"Okay..." Illariel says with a credulous tone. "I make it myself, kind of like a cow makes milk, so you're probably going to have to milk it out of me."

He stands up in front of the princess, and opens the front of his cloak. He's bare chested, with some light hair following from his toned chest down to his naval and lower. He gradually unbuckles his belt, adorned with a silver horned skull, then unbuttons the front of his pants. He slowly pulls them down, revealing an otherworldly sight. Hardened black ribs protect the deep red shaft, and soft fleshy spikes line the edge of the head. He squeezes the tip, and a small droplet of golden glowing liquid comes out. The princess begins to blush, but is focused on the small glowing droplet. She looks up at Illariel.

"Can... can I lick it?" She asks, her tongue licking her tiny lips. "Is that ok?"

"Sure!" He says, "But, you're going to have to do more than just lick it." Illariel gently grabs one of her hands, and places it around the shaft. Her fingers begin to dance along the warm, black bones as her thumb gently caresses the hot, fleshy underside. The princess then leans in to give it a lick. As soon as the droplet touches her tongue, her mouth explodes with the richest, sweetest flavor, much better than the best honey or syrup that her father, the king, has requisitioned from anywhere in the world. Shivers run down her spine, and it's warmth and tingling sensation sticks to her throat as she tries to swallow the thick substance.

She begins pulling and stroking his shaft, just like she's seen the servants do with the cows. Every time she squeezes and pulls at it, a little bit more comes out of the tip. She eagerly milks Illariel, whimpering at the flavor, and loving every sensation that comes with it. She let's out a pleasureable moan as she looks up at him with her big, glistening eyes.

"You like it?" Illariel says. "There's a lot more where that comes from." He reaches a hand out, and combs his sharpened claws through her soft hair, then pulls her towards him. He slides the tip of his cock into her mouth, and presses it a little further, looking down at her staring up at him. "Try sucking it out!"

She groans and does just that. Her eyes roll back with pleasure as she tries to swallow as much of his thick syrup as she can. Illariel pulls her head further onto him, as the head of his cock fills more and more of her mouth. Her cheeks puff out like an adorable chipmunk. Before long, she feels a drop of cum flow down her tonsils and the back of her throat. Her stomach feels warm, and the tingling feeling is spreading outward from it. She realize that the silk sheets below her are like heaven against her skin, and every point he touches is like feathers tickling her. She shudders and gasps around his cock, but doesn't stop sucking. She loves every sensation that hits her, and she only wants more.

Illariel places both hands on the back of her head, and gradually pulls her head more forcefully onto him. The princesses eyes tear up, and her face turns red as his cock begins to expand her throat. The intense burning sensation fades as his fluid evenly coats her esophagus. She tries to open her mouth more, allowing him further inside her. After a few moments, she feels the hairs on his pelvis tickling her nose, and his cock is as far inside her throat as possible. Then he slowly pulls back out. The head pops out of her mouth with a wet slurp, and thick strands of saliva still connect his glistening shaft with her lips and tongue. She gasps for breath, and pants for a few seconds.

Once the princess catches her breath, she shifts around on the bed, she bends over on her knees, and grabs the sides of his pants with both hands, and without help, slides Illariels cock back into her mouth. She looks up at him, and maintains eye contact until her lips are wrapped around the base of his shaft. Illariel gets the message, grabs the back of her head with both hands, and begins to throatfuck her forcefully. As he listens to the wet slurping and caresses her hair, his pelvis begins to glow, and the princess can feel warmth radiating from his balls as they slap her in the chin.

The glow creeps through his shaft. The princess can feel the muscles in his cock beginning to strain, and Illariel begins moaning, "It's almost here, princess." He thrusts faster and faster into her throat, and she can feel his claws gripping her hair more forcefully as he approaches his climax. He starts grunting harder and harder, until he takes a sharp inhale and holds his breath.

Where there were once drops of dew, suddenly there's a massive waterfall of cum. The first jets shoot forcefully down her throat before Illariel pulls back to the edge of her lips, and the next shot quickly fills her tiny mouth. She struggles choking it down, trying to swallow every forceful shot of his seed. Her cheeks glow amber, and gets brighter with another shot, some of the glowing liquid explodes out the corners of her mouth.

Illariel forcefully yanks her hair backwards, pulling her off his cock, and holds her so her mouth is wide open. Her mouth is aglow with cum glugging into her throat as she swallows it down. A thick golden jet shoots out, half of it nearly fills her mouth to the brim, and the other half lands squarely across her face. Illariel grabs his shaft, dripping with a mixture of his glowing cum and her thick drool. He aims the next shot directly into her mouth, filling it past capacity, and cum begins to flow from the sides of her mouth and down her chin.

The last few shots cover her face, hair, and neck. She tries catching it in her little hands, but even they fill up, causing it to leak down her arms, and drips onto her nightgown and sheets. Even through her nightgown and skin, the princesses throat and stomach glow brighter and brighter from the inside as she swallows. Illariel squeezes the last drops from his cock, and makes sure it pools on the Princess' tongue.

The Princess feels the warmth of his cum all over her entire body, inside and out. She feels as if she is floating, and everything she touches is pure ecstasy. However, she feels an emptyness, and it seems to be coming from her lower torso. It feels cold, and while it doesn't hurt, it doesn't feel nearly as great as the rest of her.

"Well?" Says Illariel, catching his breath. "How do you feel now?"

The princess doesnt use any words, she lets her actions do the talking. She lifts her nightgown over her head, leaving her bare chest open to the night air, and begins to rub the cum from her hands all over her little body. As she gyrates on the bedding, she scoops more of the cum from her face, and shoves her hands under her panties, rubbing it against her neglected pussy. She yells and bucks her hips as soon as it touches her. When the cum gets harder to spread, she quickly pulls off her panties, then leans over her hands and spits a large glob of cum into them, then plops back down onto the bed, and with legs spread as wide as she can go, she begins fingering her tiny cunt, trying to push as much of this golden bliss up inside her.

She grunts and cries as she attempts to get more inside her, but the feeling is already fading, and it doesn't seem to be working nearly as well as she had hoped it would. Gradually the glow ceases, and the cum remaining has turned from the bright golden color to a pale, milky residue, and as it fades, so does the sensation. Her cries of pleasure gradually turns to spoiled cries for more. She turns over on her bed, raises her ass into the air, with legs far apart, and she uses her cum covered fingers to spread her sticky pussy as wide as it will go in Illariels direction.

"Please!" Is all she says, whimpering and sniffling as she cries, looking back at him. Illariel steps back, and for a moment, the princess is mortified, thinking that he isn't going to continue, but instead, Illariel unbuckles the front of his cloak. He lowers his hood, revealing small black horns growing out from his forehead, and takes the cloak completely off and throws it to the side. This gives him an opportunity to open the large black and red wings he had hidden. They are bony, with thin skin connecting each digit together, like a bats. He stretches them widely, nearly filling the room wall to wall, and floor to ceiling, and there are faint pops, as if he were popping his knuckles.

He next takes his black leather pants down to his ankles and kicks them to one side. He now stands completely naked, his demonic form on display to the princess, but she doesn't seem to notice anything, as her gaze is focused on one thing in particular. Illariels large cock continues to stand on end, and the princess begins to wiggle her little ass as she looks at it. When Illariel starts to walk back, she is visibly shivering with anticipation, and with both hands, is sticking fingers into her pussy, knowing already that if it's going to fit the whole thing, it's going to need to stretch, a lot.

She's able to get her miniscule hole streatched some, and a small glob of white, cooled cum drips out from it. Illariel walks up to her, and lays his large cock in the crack of her ass. He feels the sweat from her against him, and the remaining cum that touches his shaft slowly begins to glow again.


End file.
